


Together

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Healing, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Zuko's Scar (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Zuko felt a brush against his soul at her touch.Maybe...maybe there was some truth to his mother’s stories after all.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: The tuesday Celebration Flash





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NekoMida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/gifts).



Katara’s hand on his scar was soothing. It felt like...like the story his mother had told him once when he was a child. About souls being split and each one having a matching piece out there somewhere.

He held his breath as he looked into Katara’s eyes.

...Then, after a few moments, let it out. He’d been expecting the wall to explode or something.

“Here.” She uncorked the spirit water and brought it out, waterbending it around her hand. “I’ll free you from your past. You’ll be free, truly free, to decide what to do. Where to go from here.”

Zuko thought for a moment. Why was she so willing to use up something so precious? Just for him? Maybe…

“Do you feel that?” he asked, setting a hand on her shoulder.

Katara blinked. “Feel...what?”

“...Nevermind.” He pulled his hair back, exposing his scar fully to the air.

“This might tingle a little.” The water settled against his face along with her hands. “Are you ready?”

The cool on his face was nothing compared to the sensation of her touching him. There was something  _ electric _ about her touch…

A jolt went through him then, almost like he actually  _ had _ been shocked. Katara jumped back too. He felt...now he was  _ actually _ complete.

“You felt it  _ that _ time, right?” Zuko asked. By some miracle, the water was still flowing around Katara’s hand instead of having spilt to the floor.

“Y-yeah…” Katara touched her chest. “I feel...warm.”

“I…” Zuko noticed something on her hand then, the one holding the flowing water. “I didn’t know you had a birthmark on your hand.”

“I...don’t…?” Katara looked down and touched the mark, a strange swirling thing surrounded by dots. She looked up at him, then started. “You have it too. On your face.”

“My…?” Zuko felt along his face. To his shock, his hand was met with smooth skin even on his left side. But he could feel what Katara meant; it was warm, though it wasn’t raised.

Now he understood his mother’s story.

He mumbled out loud, “I know what these are.”

“You do?”

Zuko nodded. “They’re...they’re soulmarks.”

Katara tilted her head. “Soulmarks?” Her eyes widened. “My Nan...she told me about them! They mark…”

“...Soulmates,” Zuko finished. “Yeah.”

“Is that why I feel so, so strangely full?”

“I feel that too.”

“I…” Katara was about to say something more but found herself interrupted by the wall exploding.

Zuko moved fast, trying to get between Katara and the danger.

Then Katara shoved him to the side and tried  _ her _ best to get between him and the danger.

“I hope you aren’t thinking of protecting me,” Katara snapped.

“And I need protection?” he countered.

“...Let’s do it together.”

“Together?” Zuko pulled up next to her, getting into a defensive stance.

Katara nodded. “Together.”

Side-by-side, they stormed into the chaos. They didn’t know what they would find, but they knew they would do it together.


End file.
